The Death of a Friend
by SilentTrainConductor
Summary: How does one react to the loss of a Friend? Safety rating. WARNING: Character Death. COMPLETE
1. Jack's Reaction

Title: The Death of a Friend

Rating: PG-13, on the safe side,

Spoilers: If you have read all 20 books....then no. If you haven't then there are quite a few, but you don't have to have read the books in order to understand the story. So read at your own risk.

Notes: I know how much one hates seeing there beloved characters die, and hey I feel the same way. I have just always wondered how one would react to the other's death, knowing that nobody can live forever...even if they are characters in a novel that in reality will live on forever, but see that's not the point. I wrote this to satisfy my curiosity on exactly how one would die and how the other would react. So this is my view on how it would go, and hey if you see it in a different way, I would love to see it written on how you see it. I'm planning on another where the roles are vice- versa, but that all depends if you as a whole enjoy this one.

Warnings: Character Death

Author: Silent Train Conductor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I am happy to say they all belong to Patrick O'Brian.  
  
**The Death of a Friend- Jack's Reaction**  
  
The sea was again calling him out today. Jack shook his head and gently put down his scope. He would go back someday but for now he would just wait, wait perhaps for Stephen to bring him yet another adventure. He smiled on remembering that just next week Stephen would be arriving, oh sure he enjoyed the company that Sophie gave him, but it wasn't the same. No, he could not wait to see Stephen again, during the past months he had missed him terribly.  
  
He was glad that Stephen had found another wife in Christine, it was a mighty fine thing that Brigid should have a true mother, and Stephen a true wife. Diana was never either of those things, and it hurt him to see Stephen suffer so whenever she felt the need to run off. Jack sighed, his thoughts reflecting onto how lucky he was to have Sophie, even though they had their fights; they always managed to pull through. Jack gave another small smile and sat himself down on a patch of grass, wary of the action; it seemed that he was getting old.  
  
Although not old enough in that he couldn't hear the sound of a carriage coming up onto the driveway. He curiously turned his head towards the carriage; they were not expecting any visitors for once. He furrowed his brow on trying to remember, it would be hell and death from Sophie if she found out that he had somehow forgotten. He then saw the familiar figure of Padeen stepping out of the carriage. Jack's face lit up, it seemed that Stephen decided to come a bit earlier than expected. Yet there was no feeling of happiness flowing through him. As he saw the slow movements of Padeen, only dread managed to crawl upon him. He saw Padeen make his way to his cottage and remembered that he was the only one there for today (Sophie and the twins off shopping with Killick for George's return), and so he stood up and hesitantly made his way towards the gentle giant.  
  
'Padeen?' Jack whispered up from behind the man. The look that Padeen gave him made Jack's heart plunge. His eyes were red rimmed, filled with despair. 'Padeen.' Jack stated forcefully. 'What happened?' Padeen opened his mouth, but nothing could make its way through, only a simple twisted croak. Padeen bowed his head in shame, and handed Jack a letter that hadn't been noticed. Jack saw the letter in Stephan's hand and quickly but carefully tore it open.  
  
'My dearest Jack,  
  
If you are reading this letter, it can only mean one thing. I am no longer part of the living, merely a thought to be remembered. If that is so the case then I wish you to accept my 'cello for the fond memories and adventures we always shared. I also ask of you to watch over Brigid and Christine, as well as Sarah and Emily if possible. I give you my deepest regrets if this message comes as a shock to you, and I regret no longer being alive. At least, I imagine I would. Whatever the case may be do not hold it against yourself (for I know you will somehow find some sort of guilt in this Aubery). It was my time, and although I'll no longer be able to see an eagle soaring over head or ride upon the dangerous waves of the sea, I imagine whatever death holds for me...will be yet one more new adventure. So loose not a moment Jack, and give me your blessings.  
  
May Jesus, Mary and Joseph be forever with you my friend.  
  
Stephen Maturin'  
  
Jack could hardly believe such a letter, and he hardly knew what to say or do before he noticed another small piece of parchment still within. He pulled it out and noticed that this was also in Stephen's hand.  
  
'Keep in mind just because I am dead, doesn't mean for you to start up eating foods you promised to me you wouldn't touch. You are getting older Jack Aubery and fatter, and unless you want to leave Sophie as I have done with Christine, you will be smart enough to listen to what I say to you, even though I may have perished before you Jack, it doesn't mean you're the wiser being when it comes to health.' Here followed a list that told Jack how to act and what to feed upon, and also some messages for Sophie on how to take care of herself as well. Jack looked up at Padeen and as much sadness that he felt, he couldn't help but to give a sad smile on how Stephen was Stephen to the very end. Padeen allowed a small smile as well before he burst into tears.

**_ooo_**

Jack reread and reread the words on the page, and yet he still hadn't managed to accept them. Nor with Padeen's never ending tears has the letter managed to give any more truth to the actual fact of Stephen's death. Hadn't Jack seen Stephen survive many events and catastrophes? Stephen had survived many, many things; he survived the yellow jack, he survived being shot, he survived being poisoned and he survived the many near fatal tumbles he took. Not to mention how he survived throughout the missions he had to carry out as well as through the brutal torture the Frenchmen put him through.  
  
How could it be expected from Jack to accept Stephen's death? Over the years Jack felt that nothing could ever bring Stephen down, that...that...his luck in living would never run out. What had finally brought him to meet his end? He noticed that Padeen was in no shape to answer any of his musings, but still felt the need to question Stephen's death.  
  
'Padeen.' Jack started in a voice that was not at all his own, 'How did this come to be?' Padeen struggled for a great long while before he finally managed to come out with the words.  
  
'Shot. Heart. Three times. No hope.' It was a great effort for Padeen and he sat back allowing more tears to fall. No hope. Stephen often mentioned how there was no hope if the aorta, was it, was damaged. He then knew after a long period of struggle from Padeen, that it took three bullets to the heart to take Stephen down, even when the first bullet brought the phrase 'No hope' to Stephen, he still managed to 'Not die.' As the enemy so put it, (It happened to be a Frenchmen that wasn't right in the head, driven for revenge on the failure of Bonaparte. Somehow knowing that Dr. Maturin had a part in his downfall).  
  
Anger boiled within Jack upon finding out that his dearest friend was killed by a mad Frenchman. Padeen reassured that he himself had avenged the Doctor, pulling out the Doctor's own pistols from his dead corpse and firing upon the madman. It was then Jack realized that Padeen had been there to witness the whole thing, he hadn't given much thought on the fellow, but he gave his many thanks to Padeen on having done the Doctor such an honor. No doubt Padeen felt great guilt on not having been able to save the one who had many a time saved him, and the man who would hardly take time to kill a fly killed a man without a thought.  
  
'Do Brigid and Christine know?' Jack reflected inwardly and then voiced his thoughts to Padeen, who shook his head in despair. He couldn't face being the one who told Brigid on the news of the death of her father, how Padeen loved her so, and she would be devastated at not being able to see her Papa with his birds once more. Padeen wouldn't be able to bear it, they were like siblings and the loss would be the same to them both. Jack gently placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort Padeen.  
  
'Not to worry, I will tell them.' Padeen started to protest with the few groans he could carry, trying to say that it was not Jack's duty.  
  
'Of course it is my duty; it is my duty as Stephen's friend.' Jack stated coldly and Padeen once again bowed his head in shame. Jack's look softened and squeezed Padeen's shoulder affectionately and gave it some quick forgiving pats before he let go. Padeen stood up as soon as he did so, and gave a signal that meant he would be a moment.  
  
Padeen returned with Stephen's old 'cello in his hands and placed it before Jack. Jack looked to Padeen, and found that he was carefully looking at the ground, knowingly avoiding Jack's gaze. Jack sat down on the seat behind him and gently cradled Stephen's instrument. He still couldn't find himself to accept the loss of his particular friend. The next time he would set sail there wouldn't be a Dr. Maturin in which he should ask for his political views, there wouldn't be a Dr. Maturin in which the crew would cheer for when he took off the top of someone's head and set it right again. The next time he set sail there would be no Stephen in which he would play long into the night with.

Jack leaned against the 'cello and picked up the bow to play a few notes, it was then that Stephen's death struck Jack deep in his bosom. It was then Jack knew that the death was real. And it was then that he let his tears fall gently onto the smooth surface of the 'cello.  
  
_**Fini**_


	2. Stephen's Reaction

Title: The Death of a Friend

Rating: PG-13, Safety Rating

Spoilers: Yup quite a few coming from the books. Read at your own risk.

Notes: The second and last part to this fic, and maybe I'll write one in which neither of them die and just have one great adventure =D Thanks to those who reviewed the last portion, and this was to me was much harder to write. I hope I managed to capture Stephen well enough, and if you thought the last one as sad...

Warnings: Character Death, Last one...

Author: SilentTrainConductor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; once again I am happy to say they all belong to Patrick O'Brian.  
  
**The Death of a Friend- Stephen's Reaction**  
  
Stephen wondered how long it has been since he saw Jack Aubery last. He found that his mind had been turning onto his friend quite often over the past few months, often wondering how Jack was in his home, the sea. A bird interrupted his thoughts as it fluttered its wings and made its way through the forest. Not the least bit startled at the sudden intrusion, Stephen quickly made for his scope at his side and peered at the dear creature with a smile.  
  
'Oh, Papa!' Brigit cried from behind, 'Did you see it Papa?' she continued as the bird took off from its branch after hearing the child's cry. Hoping she didn't upset her father, knowing how much he grew upset when he wasn't allowed to witness his birds, she made sure to add, 'I beg your pardon, Papa, but a letter just came from Miss Sophie, and the carrier told me that Miss Sophie said it was of grave importance, Oh Papa. The dear man was crying.' Stephen's irritation melted as he saw the look of innocence and a hint of fear on her daughter's face.  
  
'Well now, come my Brigit and let us read the letter.' Relieved that her Papa wasn't angry at her she skipped gracefully over to him, with her head held up high, reminding Stephan sadly of Diana. Stephen then remembered how Brigit mentioned how the carrier was crying, and somehow the all too familiar pain of unease rose in his heart.  
  
'Pray, tell me my dear, what did the carrier look like?'  
  
'Oh Papa, he was a huge man! Like one of those giants from the Greek stories you tell me Papa! He was a black man, and I think he had the clothing of a priest.' Brigit gazed off into the forest, trying to make sure her description was accurate enough. 'Yes, he told me "Bless you, child" as I ran off to fetch you.' Stephen's worry mounted upon hearing the description, it was most certainly Sam Panda, Jack's very own son, and what worried him the most was the fact that Sam should be so far from his home. Stephen looked down at Brigit who was happily fiddling with her toes, and he feared he knew what the letter would be about, knowing that Jack had been near Peru during one of his missions (which happened to be where Sam was practicing).  
  
'Come now my child,' he managed to say, 'Let us go give our greetings to the man, and receive the letter.' And let us pray that I am wrong, Stephen told himself inwardly. As they walked out of the forest, Stephen let his gaze miss the numerous birds that crossed his path, even when somewhere deep in his subconscious he screamed at himself that there was a nest just to the right of him, he only felt the desire to receive only good news from Sam.  
  
Yet no amount of desires or wishes could bring what Sam had to say any more difficult to understand, and for the fellow who brought the news, any harder to say. Upon meeting Sam lowered his head to the ground and tightly wrapped his arms around him.  
  
'Oh Brother.' Sam cried, wet tears overlapping places that were once dry. Stephen held onto the embrace, accepting and acknowledging that his worst fear had come to pass. Sam let go of his hold and portrayed Stephen the letter that had been brought to him.  
  
'The dear woman could hardly write it, my dear.' Sam sniffed, drying his tears with his sleeve and trying to compose himself. He cleared his throat and handed Stephen the wrinkled letter. Stephen ignored it for the moment, and asked whether Sam would like to come inside. Perhaps Padeen may be able to prepare something to ease of the weariness of traveling.  
  
"Yes, yes of course." Sam nodded, being too gracious to decline an offer made from his former father's best friend. They sat in what seemed eternity in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts and own sorrows. Stephen fingered the letter absently, and once again his thoughts drifted onto Jack Aubery.  
  
Death was part of Stephen's life more often than most. Sometimes it was up to him to see if Death would triumph, or if instead the Doctor with his bark and roots would. He had lost his first love very early to Death, and he wondered how he could have ever gotten past such a thing. He remembered it was then that soon after he had met Aubery and the two didn't exactly become friends upon their first meeting, but Jack had helped Stephen forget what he had left behind. Then came Diana, when he thought he could no longer be able to love again, Diana proved him wrong. She stirred a passion in him so strong, that he was glad that Death hadn't taken him. Even after her running off with other men various times, he kept together...he remained strong.  
  
There were times when it was thanks to Jack and his booming laughter and his cheeriness of soul, and others when it was Stephen's own weakness when he turned to his laudanum or his coca leaves. It was then when Diana's death hurtled at him at such a forced blow, that he had given up escaping into his opium, and he turned to Jack. Jack helped him through Diana's death, with comforting words and at times just when the two would sit and play their music together.  
  
Now how would he be able to come to accept Jack's own death? He had feared it often after Diana's death, fearing the loss of another close one, more so fearing for Brigit he had to admit. Never imaging that day when Lucky Jack Aubery would fall. He came to realize the unopened letter still in his hands and slowly made the words come to light.  
  
'Dear Stephen,  
  
It is my'-a large smear covered the word 'to announce dear Jack's death. He was killed during battle and buried at sea. How I hope he was happy during his last breath my dear Stephen' Various words that followed Stephen could hardly make out thanks to the tears that Sophie dropped onto it, blurring them beyond recognition. He could, however make out the words 'wanted, to accept his violin. Please visit soon.  
  
With all my heart,  
  
Sophie'  
  
He held onto the letter, trying, but failing, to make out the other parts of the letter. It was then a new feeling of guilt made its way over him, perhaps if he had agreed to go on the mission like Jack wanted, he could have saved him when he was injured. Stephen looked down at the letter again and wondered when would be the right time to visit Sophie, and he found himself wondering when he would come to terms with Jack's death. He found himself longing for his escape in his opium, longing for his leaves, anything to take away the feeling that haunted him so.  
  
'Papa.' Little Brigit cried squeezing his hand with her gentleness. 'You're crying Papa, you never cry.' She commented with tears forming in her eyes as well. Stephen looked to his daughter, his unusually pale eyes so filled with emotion that they gave off such a heart-wrenching color, and formed a thin smile in reassurance.  
  
"It's all right my love. Everyone cries, it is after all human nature." Brigit nodded, still looking at her Papa in a mixture of fear and awe. Sam noticed that Stephen had finished the letter, and bowed his head and commented that he would be back in a moment.  
  
When Sam returned, Stephen noticed the all familiar shape of Jack's violin wrapped around in a silk scarf. He would have to remember to return the scarf to Sophie, he had no need for it, and neither did Brigit nor Christine. Sam unwrapped the object gently, and cradled it in his hands before hesitantly handing it to Stephen.  
  
Stephen held it in his hands ever so carefully, as the whole object contained the only thing that was left of Jack. And to Stephen, in a part it was. Stephen leaned his head against it and slowly began to play the tune he had composed for Diana's death, a tune that reminded him of the pains of life and death. A tune that reminded him of the sadness it brought upon the air. A tune that reminded him how Jack mentioned the fact to him, on how the tune was very, very sad.  
  
He stopped playing, midway. Not wanting to have Jack remembered in such a way. So he sat up right, found the tune that they had always happily played in good times, and vibrantly began the cheery tune, ignoring the sadness of his soul, ignoring the tears raining upon Jack's violin. Ignoring everything but what Jack was, and would always be in his heart.  
  
**_Fini_**


End file.
